Shadow Rising
by airflyer1996
Summary: Join Michael Adler and his team as he faces off against old and new enemies that threaten to shatter his new life at Beacon. Will he overcome the challenges or will he fall to what lives within the shadows. Only time will tell on this epic quest of tragedy suspense and romance. Rating liable to change


Michael Adler looked like a pretty normal teenage boy with jet black short curly hair. He was very well defined for his age due to several years of training in combat. He stood at a solid height of 6'1" and almost always was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple button up shirt along with a pair of black athletic shoes. His eyes were dark shade of violet that were truly mesmerizing or so he had been told. However, he wore contacts in his eyes to cover the fact that his irises were that of a cat's. He had began to wear the contacts to save himself of the discrimination. He knew that not all humans were racist against the Faunus but he decided to save himself the trouble that would come from the ones who were. However not only did his contacts serve to disguise him but they also suppressed a large amount of his power. Strapped to Michael's back was a katana called Nightfall that had a black grip and a purple blade forged from Mistral Steel fused with poison dust which gave the blade it's color. A cut from the sword could shut down a person's motor functions rendering the victim immobile. Nightfall also has the ability to shift into two 9mm pistols with black grips and purple barrels. He decided he would split the swords name to make the names of the guns which were Night and Fall Needless to say Michael was well versed in the art of combat. In fact he was accepted into the prestigious Beacon Academy.

Michael was currently on the airship wondering what was in store for him in his time at Beacon when he was bumped into by a girl with long curly black hair with green highlights that fell just past the girls shoulders. She had a slender build that showed off her curves in all the right places and she stood at around 5'8" She wore a somewhat tight white T-shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans. "Oh I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to run into you I'm just kinda having a bad day. My name's Sarah by the way. Sarah Rastion." She said with a wide intoxicating smile.

"No big deal. I wasn't paying very much attention in the first place. My name is Michael Adler. Nice to meet you." He replied as he shook the girl's hand.

"You seem like a nice person. Since I don't know anybody here would you like to stick together. It's no fun to be by myself"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I just moved here from Mistral so I don't know anybody either."

"Great! We should probably get going though orientation should be starting soon." She said as the airship docked at the entrance to Beacon.

"Hey I noticed that you don't have a weapon on you. Why is that?" Michael inquired

"Yeah well I was kinda in a rush this morning and forgot it at home. It's being shipped here by my parents. They're a life saver when I need them. It's a dust whip that I call Elementus." She beamed

Michael was impressed by her description of her weapon. However, he was deeply saddened by her words about her parents. He had been separated from his parents and sister since he was about five years old. His village was attacked by the White Fang which forced him to flee. He never was sure what happened to his parents but he figured they were either killed or captured. Even if they were captured all those years ago they would most likely be dead by now.

Michael walked out of the airship towards Beacon. He stood in awe at the spectacle before him. He had never seen any building remotely like this before. It was a masterpiece of architecture. Michael snapped out of his daze and continued walking next to Sarah. He was glad that he had met somebody that he got along with. He didn't have a lot of friends back in Mistral but he figured he was off to a good start in Vale. Also how lucky did you have to be to get a friend as stunning as her. A few yards ahead of him he saw another Faunus boy get pushed to the ground by a group of human boys. He was angered at the sight that he had grown accustomed to over the last few years. "Serves the Faunus right. They're all criminals anyway". Michael deflated when he heard that come from Sarah. He knew that she was to good to be true.

"That's not true. Most Faunus are gentle people. Sure the White Fang is an awful organization but many Faunus are really friendly." Michael said trying to reason with the girl.

"Give them time and they will become just like the White Fang" She hissed with venom in her voice.

Michael dropped the subject as they made their way into the orientation hall where the last of the students were beginning to pour into the room. The two found a place towards the back of the room as a man in a green coat with a walking cane made his way over to the podium with a confident stride. He gave a speech about what their time at Beacon would be like and what to expect. Michael was much to distracted to listen when he realized that he had seen the man somewhere before.

"Well are you coming" Sarah asked beside him.

"Wha-"

"We need to go to the ballroom for our sleeping arrangements."

"Oh you go ahead. I'll see you around probably" He said trying to get away from the girl who saw him as an inferior. Even if she didn't know what he was. Michael briskly walked out of the hall to run into two people who seemed to be a couple. At least he believed so as he ran into them making out in the hallway. The guy wore a black trench coat with a red undershirt along with black was slightly taller than Michael and had long blue hair and carried a rifle on his back. The girl was a few inches shorter than Michael with short purple hair that covered one of her eyes. She wore a simple red combat skirt along with red heels.

"Oh uh-sorry I interrupted you" Michael stammered awkwardly.

"Nah man it's fine. If anything we should apologize. My name is Caleb Emerson and this is Victoria Hawkins. Nice to meet you!" He said energetically as the girl waved awkwardly at him.

"Right. Nice to meet you. I'm Michael Adler. I'll leave you two alone now. Michael continued to walk down the hallway. So far his time at Beacon was quite interesting. He had met a girl who seemed pretty great other than the fact that she was a bigot and he made friends with a couple of lovebirds. Beacon was going to be an interesting adventure indeed. He continued to wander until he realized that he had stumbled upon the sleeping quarters. Many of the student's were already asleep except for a select few. He had never really needed a lot of sleep. A nap here and there were enough to energize him if need be. He figured that was an advantage of being a panther Faunus. He leaned against the wall and watched his fellow students sleep as he noticed a girl with a black bow across the room who was reading a book next to some candles. She seemed quite content staring at her book when the bow on her head wiggled. 'I guess I'm not the only one trying to hide here'

* * *

Michael was in the locker room waiting for the initiation test to begin as he polished his weapon. He was anxious about the selection of partners that he heard would be today. He was fine as long as he wasn't paired up with Sarah or any other Faunus bigot. That would just make concealing his secret a lot harder. He laughed as he overheard a blonde boy trying to pick up a white haired girl. He felt sorry the guy. He had never seen someone get rejected that hard before. He heard a girl come on over the speakers to tell all of the first year students to report to Beacon Cliff. When he made it there he saw Sarah wave at him so he instantly went to stand on a launch pad as far away from her as possible. He saw the frown on the girl's face but decided it would probably be better if he avoided her. Suddenly Michael was launched into the air. He separated his sword into his handguns and loaded in the heavy ammunition. He fired at the ground and slowed his descent until he landed on his feet. After all that's what cats are known for. He ran North in hopes of reaching the temple as quick as he could. His ears soon picked up the sound of growling coming from the treeline around him. He pulled out Nightfall from the sheathe on his back as a group of three Ursi and five Beowolves emerged from the woods. He charged at a Beowolf and sliced his blade through its neck. He then flipped the sword's grip in his hand so that the blade was pointed backwards. He thrust behind him and felt the blade of his sword sink into the flesh of another Beowolf. He jumped up into the branches of the trees above him and hopped from one branch to another. He dropped behind two more Beowolves and put a bullet through each of their heads with Night and Fall. He pulled out two throwing knives named The Nightmare Brothers from his waistband one blade sunk into the skull of the last beowolf as the other sank into its heart. Now all he had to worry about were the Ursi. Two Ursi charged at him from opposite directions 'They make this too easy' he thought as he waited for the last second to dodge. He rolled out of the way just as the two Ursi eliminated each other. 'They really are quite dumb. He turned around to face the last Ursa when he heard a crack and the remaining Ursa fell apart into two pieces.

His heart dropped as he looked into the emerald green eyes that were before him. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me'. Standing in front of him was a somewhat angry looking Sarah. "What the hell! Why did you ignore me back at the cliff!"

"Look I just thought we wouldn't make a very good team."

"Why not! We get along just fine." She practically yelled.

"Look I have my reasons but since we are partners now we may as well make the best of it." With that Michael turned and walked in the direction of the temple.

"Fine"

After walking for several minutes Michael and Sarah walked into the clearing that contained the ruined temple. He glanced around and noticed that the podiums in the temple contained chess pieces. He ended up picking the black king piece. He sat down on the steps of the temple to rest from the task of walking for so long when Sarah sat down beside me. "So why didn't you want to be my partner"

"You don't need to know. The sooner you get over it the better."

"You have to tell me some time."

"I do not and I will not so drop it"

"I can tell that your'e hiding something and I intend to figure out what it is."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it"

After a few minutes of silence Michael stood up and began walking back towards the cliffs with Sarah following close behind. He was upset that he had been partnered with Sarah. He had explicitly stated before initiation that he did not want to be paired with her. He liked almost everything about the girl. She was nice, funny, and cute however, she also was racist. Just his luck he supposed as he finally reached the base of the cliff. He was just about to begin his climb as he heard a rustling in the woods to his right. "So you thought you could run and hide at Beacon I see" A voice said from the woods. 'No way it can't be him. He should be dead!'. Out from the woods stepped a very tall white haired man with half of his face covered in severe burns.

"You! You should be dead. I made sure to that." Michael growled

"Apparently not very well young one. I've come to finish the job I started all those years ago"

"Do you know this guy?" Sarah asked with panic filling her voice.

"Yes. Now run back to Beacon and tell them to send help."

"Ah Ah Ah I can't leave any witnesses now can I" He taunted as he threw a knife that was headed staight for Sarah's head. Michael hand just enough time to intercept the knife as it sunk into his left shoulder. He wasted no time pulling the knife out and sending it flying back at it's owner. The man was barely able to move his head as the knife sliced off a lock of the man's hair. "Your reflexes have gotten much better. Of course I would expect nothing less from a-" The man stopped as Michael shot a bullet towards the man. "Look I have no intentions of killing you... yet. I am here to simply deliver a message. We are coming and you can do nothing to stop us"

"Fuck you Alex. Tell them I'll be ready. The next time you come I won't be so unprepared". With that the white haired man took off back into the dense woods.

"Who the hell was that! How do you two know each other? What did he mean by 'We are coming'?" Sarah rattled off more questions.

"I don't want to talk about let's get back to the school so I can get this damned wound looked at."

"Are you crazy? You can't climb in your condition."

"Watch me." He said slyly as he used his aura to propel him a good way up the cliff. When he made it to the top he waited for his partner. When she finally made it to the top she was out of breath and panting.

"How did you do that?"

"Again with the questions? You really are nosy." He chuckled

"Sue me."

* * *

Michael was standing with Sarah as Ozpin was assigning the students to the teams that they would be on for the next four years. "Michael Adler, Sarah Rastion, Caleb Emerson, Victoria Hawkins from this point on you will be known as team MRCH (Monarch) led by Michael Adler. Good luck young man.". 'WHAT I can't lead a team. I have other problems that I have to deal with.' was all Michael could think on his way to his team's new dorms. When he made it to his new room he flopped down onto his bed. His team did similar except Caleb and Victoria collapsed on the same bed.

"Hey Michael can I talk to you out in the hall" Sarah said from her bed. Without answering Michael got up and headed out into the hallway. "Look I don't know why you don't want to be my partner but now we are a team. We have to work together if we want to get stronger. That means that you should be able to come to your teammates when you need help so I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you if you need it. Also I wanted to thank you for stopping that knife. If it wasn't for you I would most likely be dead."

"Thanks for the concern but this is something that I need to deal with by myself. It's to dangerous to involve you guys in."

"What about you. You can't just expect us to sit back and watch you handle this by yourself!"

"Look you have no idea what you are up against. I can't ask you to put your life on the line for somebody you just met. I'll be fine. Even if I'm not I'd rather know that my team is safe. So thank you but stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." He then walked past Sarah and went back into the dorm.

* * *

Michael found most of his classes boring. It wasn't that he was dumb but rather he was much to intelligent. The classes were boring because he already knew most of the material. However, he was always excited for Combat Training. The matches were never the same and were always quite interesting. Michael was at the edge of the arena watching Caleb and Victoria fight. He thought it was amusing that the lovebirds had to spar with each other. That being said they sure didn't take it easy on each other. Caleb wielded two double edged axes that could combine into a six foot long bow staff. He named his weapon BlackFyre. Victoria on the other hand wielded a staff that used dust for long ranged attacks but could also be used effectively as a short range weapon. She named her weapon Viator (Traveler or Wayfarer in Latin). Victoria ended up winning the battle due to her advantage in long range combat.

"Good job Victoria," Michael announced "Caleb you need to work on a way to counter act somebody's long range skills if you want to have a shot at winning next time."

"Thanks Michael and for the last time call me Tory. Victoria sounds to formal." she mentioned with a smile

"I know Michael I'm working on it. I think I might have to make an attachment that will give me long range capabilities but I don't know yet." Caleb expressed.

"Okay the next match will be between Ms. Rastion and Mr. Adler. Please take your positions." boomed Mrs. Goodwitch over the loudspeaker

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you" beamed Sarah as she looked towards Michael

"You better not. Where would be the fun in that." He said with a laugh.

"Begin"

Sarah was the first to strike with her whip. With the speed of a lunging snake the tip of her whip raked across Michael chest. He roared as he shot his weapons at the girl before him. Sarah was able to slice his bullets in half with her whip and was able to land another hit on his arm. He threw his throwing knives at the girl and was able to sink one into her leg. However, she still had the advantage in the battle. After several more hits from the whip he felt his aura drop into the yellow. She was the only one who had forced him that low since the class began a few weeks ago. 'Do I really have to use it against her. If I don't I could lose. I could remove my contacts and raise the restriction on my Faunus abilities but that would reveal me. I guess I have to rely on my semblance'. He looked to see that Sarah's aura was still a little above yellow and decided that he had no choice. "I'm truly sorry for this" Michael said before he vanished into thin air.

"Where did you go!"

"Behind you." She whipped around at the sound to find nothing.

"What the hell is going on!"

"You are very good but my semblance is almost unbeatable. You could compare it to invisibility but it's more like unnoticeable. I can not be seen by anyone and only the sounds that I permit you to hear are heard by you. In other words you can't hear my footsteps or my breathing along with being unable to see me. Also anything that I wish to apply my semblance to will be the same." Michael was saying as he constantly moved around Sarah. He walked behind the girl and put the edge of his sword up to the girl's throat and deactivated his semblance. "Checkmate" Michael whispered slyly into her ear. Knowing that she was beat she conceded the fight."

"Impressive but next time I won't be beat so easily." She laughed as they exited off of the stage

"Class is dismissed. You may now do as you wish for the rest of the day." announced Mrs. Goodwitch

"Cool why don't we all go catch dinner and a movie. I heard there is a new movie out about a bunch of guys who create some internet company called Roosterteeth."

"Sounds good"

"Sure why not"

"I like that idea. But I don't know how much of the movie we will actually watch." Tory purred. Michael thought that their relationship was truly a funny sight to see. Sure sometimes they were a little to crude but you could tell they loved each other none the less.

"Okay then let's hit the town shall we."

* * *

After dinner the group was now sitting in the movie theater. Although Michael and Sarah decided to move away from Caleb and Tory. They would rather not watch them make out for the rest of the night. Michael was actually really enjoying the movie. The characters were funny the plot was good and to top it all off he was sitting next to a pretty girl. Not to bad right. Little did he know that Sarah was having a good time for almost the exact same reason. She had liked him for quite some time now. Sure at times he was stubborn and rude but he was also caring and brave. She had tried to help him with his problem several times but he would always brush her off and say he would handle it himself. She was actually very worried for the boy. As the two reached for the popcorn their hands touched each other. Sarah decided she might as well go for it so she closed her hand around his. Michael liked the feeling of her smooth hand holding his but knew that a relationship with the girl couldn't last. He pulled his hand away which made Sarah frown. She got up and exited the theatre and Michael followed behind her. "Hey wait up we need to talk."

"Why? Why don't you like me? You haven't since we became partners. We started off so good on the airship so what happened?"

"I do like you believe me but I can't be in a relationship with you. If you knew some of the things about me you wouldn't want to be with me anyway. Also if you ever got hurt because of me I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

"I don't care about your past!" Sarah exclaimed

"It's not just my past Sarah! It's still happening to me. The people who are after me will not stop until I'm dead! I'm sorry but I can't be with you." With that Michael walked out of the theater as Sarah attempted to follow. As soon as they were out the door they were ambushed by a group of people who held them against the wall. "Let the boy go" said a female's voice from behind the group of assailants. Michael got up and looked towards the source of the voice. What he saw filled him with disbelief. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. After all they were basically the same as his eyes "Susie! I thought you were dead."

"Don't call me Susie. You lost that right when you betrayed me... Brother" she spit the last word out like it was acid.

"Betrayed? What do you mean betrayed?"

"You left me to die in the village ten years ago. You left your own twin to die."

"That's not true. We were separated in the chaos. I tried to find you. I searched for days but I couldn't."

"LIAR! I should kill you and the girl right now and get this over with."

"Don't you dare touch her. You may be my sister but you will not hurt my team. Why are you doing this anyway? what's the point?"

"Didn't Uncle Alex tell you. We said we were coming for you and here we are."

"Wait your still with the White Fang? They attacked the village and killed our parents. Why do you still follow them?!"

"Our parents were plotting to stop the Faunus Rights Movement in it's tracks. They betrayed their own kind! I don't have time for this. Kill him and the girl."

Michael had heard all he needed to hear. He would not let his teammate be hurt. He quickly removed his contacts and flared his aura at the ten White Fang members that were surrounding them. The force was like nothing they had ever seen before. The amount of aura that this kid had was utterly impossible. In the blink of an eye the members of the White Fang dropped where they stood. Sarah fell to the ground after the Faunus had released her from their grips. Nine of them were knocked out but one of them was killed. Michael had not used his aura at full strength for a while and discovered he didn't know his own strength. "Stay right there Susan. I won't hurt you but I do have to take you back to Beacon."

"As if I would let you take me back. You may have won this round but we will get you in the end. Buy brother." She said in contempt and threw a white dust crystal at him. The crystal exploded with a blinding flash and when he opened his eyes his sister was gone. He walked over to Sarah and picked her up off the ground. When he set her down they looked into each other's eyes. "Wait your a-" Michael's eyes widened as he realized that he no longer had his contacts in.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. By." He said as he ran off at a blinding speed.

"Wait!" Sarah yelled after him. Her yell came to late as he was already long gone.

* * *

Michael sat in his bed back at the dorms after his fight down at the movie theater. He had come back to pack his belongings before leaving. He hated that he had revealed that he was a Faunus to Sarah. He was also confused as to how his sister was still alive. He had assumed that she died along with his parent's. He was deep in thought when he heard the doorknob start to turn. He quickly activated his semblance as Caleb Tory and Sarah walked into the room. "We have been searching for hours and you still haven't told us why he left in the first place." Caleb whined.

"Really it would be nice to know why our leader left" stated Tory.

"Well we got into a fight with the White Fang outside of the theater. After the fight I saw his eyes and they were slitted like a cat. He left because he's a Faunus." She said with tears welling in her eyes. "He left because I was a total bitch. I don't know how many times I must have knocked the Faunus right in front of him. It must have been like a slap to the face every single time. He probably thinks that I hate him." She said with tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. She stood up and stood in front of Michael's bed. "I just wish I could talk to him again" She said and then jumped onto his bed. She landed on top of Michael who was not quick enough to roll out of the way. "MICHAEL!" Sarah exclaimed. Michael made a dead sprint for the door. He thought he was clear after he was out in the hallway. Then he felt Sarah's whip wrap around his ankle as he was thrown to the ground.

"Look just let me go" Michael began, "I will be gone in no more then a few minutes and then you will never have to see me ag-" He was cut off as Sarah pressed her lips against his. He was rigid and unsure for a few moments until he gave in. He melted into the kiss as the only thing on his mind was her sweet scent and her lips that tasted like apples. With all his will power he pulled away from the kiss. "I thought you hated the Faunus. I thought you hated me" Michael stated dejectedly.

"I could never hate you" Sarah whispered into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't ever try to leave again."

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you guys like the first chapter to my new story. I am really excited to get to writing this story. I will try to update this story as soon as I can. However, with this length of chapter it may take me quite a while. I would very much appreciate suggestions through reviews or personal messages so don't be afraid to leave them. Follow and favorite if you would like to. I'm glad you are here to read my first chapter and until next time. PEACE OUT**


End file.
